


you steal me away

by hizashii



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizashii/pseuds/hizashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, Bellamy, and the many times they touch. Does she need him or does he need her? Or maybe they're both hungry for the way they make each other feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cause i'm so fucking scared

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is from the song [Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDaZJ-iTfcI) by Daughter. All drabbles in this collection were written for the [Ravenbell Kink meme](http://ravenbell-kink.dreamwidth.org/1145.html).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you fucking dare die, Blake," she spits out, the harsh tone contrasting with the softness of her quivering lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Ravenbell Kink Meme](http://ravenbell-kink.dreamwidth.org/1145.html). Prompt was: _the "don't die in mt weather cause i'd really fucking miss you" sex we were deprived of in 2x09_

When they stumble into the tent, there's a deep sense of familiarity that envelops him whole. He remembers, with sudden clarity, how her hair felt when brushing his fingers; how the warmth of her breath filled his lungs with burning desire that night they pretend never happened.

She was gasoline, igniting his flame, and he has taken care of trying to push the images away from his traitorous brain. But now, in the middle of the night, her silhouette paints a lovely picture, that of passionate absolution, that of understanding each other deep in their souls. The naked truth, he would say if he was feeling humorous right now.  
But the air is thick, and her eyes are intensely penetrating. He can't deal with it, and so he cowers, looks down.  
  
And she smirks, even though her eyes are a little moist with tears she won't let herself shed.  
"Don't you fucking dare die, Blake," she spits out, the harsh tone contrasting with the softness of her quivering lips. _I'd miss you if you do, and I'm so tired of missing people._  
  
And he knows he has to kiss her. So he does; he kisses her, because now it's his turn. And it's every bit as all-consuming and hot as he remembers it being. Raven is hellfire, and he's just a man; she hugs him with her tongue, scorches his skin with her touch and breathes life into him with her dark cloudy eyes.

(Does he need her, or does _she_ need him? Or maybe they're both fools in need, just wanting to be understood?)  
  
He picks her up, wanting to feel her curves on his fingertips, as if she might slip from his grasp if he doesn't hold onto her tight enough. Raven is the ocean, and she drowns his desperate pleas for absolution, for release, in between her tights when he kisses her all over.  
  
(Does she need him, or does he need _her_?)  
  
She cries out, her whole body trembling, her legs shuddering from the strain, from the pleasure. He feels both whole and completely wrecked and he knows he will come back, if only to see if he might swim again.


	2. better than revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an impulsive red hot rage boiling in her veins what makes her seek Bellamy Blake of all people, but she doesn't regret it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Ravenbell Kink Meme](http://ravenbell-kink.dreamwidth.org/1145.html). Prompt was: _it's only wrong if we get caught_

Raven didn't mean to start something she couldn't finish, but betrayal blinds people in ways no one can imagine. She knows Finn didn't wait for her, so why should she remain devoted to him, when he still makes googly eyes at Clarke _Griffin_? Clarke _Fucking_ Griffin. There. In her tower, with _Raven's_ boyfriend at her feet, golden hair falling down her back, two braids giving the impression of the fucking crown her birth gave her. Down here Clarke should have no tittle, but she has it _all_.  
  
It's an impulsive red hot rage boiling in her veins what makes her seek Bellamy Blake of all people, that's right...but a sick, twisted, fun part of her doesn't regret it at all. It's been ages since she had sex that wasn't loving, slow, tender and _soft_. Ever since Finn got locked up, the little time together they had was spent with soft lovemaking, not with rough fucking against a wall... They had been saying goodbye for a while now, to be honest; they both knew Finn wouldn't live to see his eighteen birthday (and even though that's changed, they keep saying goodbye now for different reasons).  
  
Bellamy Blake isn't careful at all, and she likes it. She's kind of ashamed, in a deeply hidden part of her soul, to admit that she loves this kind of ravaging kiss. His tongue is fire, and his hands are molten lava leaving her skin feverish with need; he carries her using only one arm, as if she's the tiniest thing he has ever had to held, and pushes her against the dropship wall, knowing full well that the lock is working to perfection, then he throws her shirt away, griping her waist in the process, scratching her back with rough nails that probably haven't been cut in a while, too distracted by his fucked up life to care for such things. She loves it, it feels right.  
  
If it feels right, it's because it _must_ be. It's only wrong if they get caught.  
  
She wishes she wasn't as enveloped in his arms as she is, so she could get rid of his annoying shirt to lick his neck and shoulders properly, maybe make her way down from there. But it's fine, because Bellamy, for all of the asshole he is, is a very giving lover. He gives, gives, and _gives_...and then he remembers to receive, only after his fingers are sticky full of her does he remember his own pleasure and pushes himself into her, making her let out an embarrassing noise that sounds like a mix between a gasp and shriek. After that, she loses herself, her hands all over his flesh, his tongue making paths on her breasts, his mouth saying all the _filthiest_ things about how he wanted to fuck her ever since he first touched her neck trying to intimidate her.  
  
(She understands, she felt it too, as fucked up as that might be).  
  
Afterwards, it’s with a smirk in her face that she discovers blood on her fingernails, and she bites back a smile and turns to kiss Finn, knowing very well that the game had only gotten started.


End file.
